Sezon 3
Sezon 3 Teen Wolf został wyemitowany 3 czerwca 2013 r. na MTV. Pierwszy odcinek został zatytułowany Tattoo. Jego premiera osiągnęła najwyższe oceny w historii serii z udziałem 2,36 milionów widzów w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Pierwszy odcinek 3B zatytułowany Anchors wyemitowano w dniu 6 stycznia 2014 r. z 2,429 mln widzów. W tym sezonie składało się z 24 odcinków z dwoma oddzielnymi częściami po 12 odcinków. |-|Sezon 3A= Opis ]]Jackson Whittemore przeniósł się do Londynu. Nowa nauczycielka, Jennifer Blake, dołączyła do kadry Beacon Hills High, by mieć oko na Dereka. Podczas konfrontacji ze stadem Alf, które schroniło się w banku, odkrywają, że Erica nie żyje, a siostra Dereka, Cora Hale, jest tam więźniem. Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Derek Hale, i reszta stada przeciwstawiają się nowym wrogom: śmiercionośnemu stadu alf, które przybyło do Beacon Hills, którzy porwali Vernona Boyda, Ericę Reyes i, nikogo innego jak długo zaginioną siostra Dereka, Corę Hale. Oprócz tego zagrożenia, tajemniczy, groźny, nadprzyrodzony Druid porywa ludzi i poświęca ich w ofierze, zabijając i pochłaniając ich moc, aby użyć jej przeciwko Stadu Alf. Odcinki Część A * 3x01 - Tattoo * 3x02 - Chaos Rising * 3x03 - Fireflies * 3x04 - Unleashed * 3x05 - Frayed * 3x06 - Motel California * 3x07 - Currents * 3x08 - Visionary * 3x09 - The Girl Who Knew Too Much * 3x10 - The Overlooked * 3x11 - Alpha Pact * 3x12 - Lunar Ellipse Obsada Opisy odcinków Tattoo Wakacje dobiegają końca, pora wrócić do szkoły. Scott udaje się do Dereka po pomoc w pewnej ważnej dla niego sprawie. Stado Alf ujawnia swoją obecność w mieście. Derek i Isaac starają się zlokalizować miejsce pobytu Ericy i Boyda. Chaos Rising Scott rozpoczyna swoją walkę ze stadem Alf. Allison i Lydia badają nową tajemnicę. Derek i Scott odkrywają miejsce przetrzymywania dwójki bet. Fireflies Z Boydem i Corą na wolności i pod wpływem księżyca Scott i Derek muszą się zwrócić po pomoc do nieprawdopodobnego sojusznika. Tymczasem Stiles i Lydia wpadają na trop tajemniczych morderstw. Unleashed Scott stara się powstrzymać Isaaca przed zaangażowaniem się w śmiertelną konfrontację z bliźniakami w szkole. Stiles próbuje udowodnić swoją teorię, że morderstwa nie mają nic wspólnego z wilkołakami. Deucalion konfrontuje się z Derekiem i składa mu zaskakującą ofertę. Frayed Podczas jazy autobusem na zawody w lacrosse Scott i jego przyjaciele wracają do wydarzeń ataku prewencyjnego na Alphy, który pozostawił po sobie kilku rannych i możliwą jedną lub więcej ofiar śmiertelnych. Motel California Pozostając w motelu na noc z powodu przesunięcia zawodów Scott i inni cierpią na dziwne doświadczenia, które przywołują ich najgorsze lęki i wspomnienia. Tymczasem Scott nie wiedząc, że Derek żyje cierpi emocjonalnie myśląc, że był przyczyną jego śmierci w walce. Currents Kiedy niebezpieczeństwo zaczyna się zbliżać do Scotta, zagrażając jemu zaufanemu mentorowi i szefowi dr. Deatonowi, odkrywa on zaskakujący fakt dotyczący swojej osoby. Kali i bliźniaki idą po Dereka. Visionary Szukając odpowiedzi Scott, Allison i Stiles słuchają historii opowiadanych przez dwóch nieprawdopodobnych narratorów i odkrywają tajemnicę koloru oczu wilkołaków. The Girl Who Knew Too Much Allison zaczyna podejrzewać, że ktoś z jej bliskich może być zamieszany w morderstwa. Scott i Stiles twierdzą, że rosnące talenty Lydii mogą być atutem w rozwiązaniu sprawy zagadkowych morderstw. The Overlooked Uwięzieni z powodu potężnej burzy wewnątrz ewakuowanego szpitala Scott i Derek bronią się przed Alphami i starają się dowiedzieć jak ocalić życie Cory. Alpha Pact Wraz z rosnącym zagrożeniem, które staje się coraz bardziej osobiste i uciekającym czasem, niebezpiecznym dla niewinnych ludzi, Scott jest zmuszony dokonać trudnego wyboru, aby ocalić rodzinę i przyjaciół. W tym samym czasie Derek i Peter starają się dowiedzieć jak uratować Corę. Lunar Ellipse Idąc za radą Deatona, Scott i jego przyjaciele używają starożytnego i bardzo niebezpiecznego rytuału, aby ratowaćżycie ludzi których kochają i powstrzymać Deucaliona przed osiągnięciem złowrogiego celu. |-|Sezon 3B= Opis Gdy Scott stara się odnaleźć w roli Alfy, on, Alison i Stiles zaczynają doświadczać dziwnych efektów ubocznych po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Wkrótce odkrywają, że odpowiedź na ich problemy może znać nowa uczennica, Kira, dziewczyna o niezwykłych umiejętnościach. Wkrótce okazuje się, że Kira to Kitsune, wieloletni duch Lisa z mocą tworzenia, kontrolowania i pochłaniania energii elektrycznej, a jej matka, Noshiko, 900-letnia Kitsune, miała kiedyś romans z potężnym Nogitsune, który uciekł z więzienia z Nemetonu, do którego został przeniesiony tam przez Noshiko w 1943 roku i posiada nową ostoję- Stilesa Stilinskiego. Nowo utworzone Stado Scotta i ich sojusznicy muszą pracować razem, aby znaleźć rozwiązanie żeby nie zabić ich przyjaciela i żeby w ich mieście zapanował spokój. Odcinki Część B * 3x13 - Anchors * 3x14 - More Bad Than Good * 3x15 - Galvanize * 3x16 - Illuminated * 3x17 - Silverfinger * 3x18 - Riddled * 3x19 - Letharia Vulpina * 3x20 - Echo House * 3x21 - The Fox and the Wolf * 3x22 - De-Void * 3x23 - Insatiable * 3x24 - The Divine Move Obsada Opisy odcinków Anchors Scott, Allison i Stiles cierpią na skutki uboczne spowodowane ofiarnym rytuałem. Szeryf Stilinski przegląda swoje stare sprawy. Życie Dereka i Petera znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie… More Bad Than Good Scott i jego przyjaciele starają się wytropić wilkokojota zanim ten zostanie złapany. Niespodziewany sojusznik pomaga Derekowi i Peterowi. Galvanize Skazany za morderstwo więzień ucieka ze szpitala. Scott i jego przyjaciele próbują pomóc osobie, która jest jego celem. Isaac konfrontuje się z zaskakującymi przeciwnikami. Illuminated W Beacon Hills z powodu awarii zasilania wprowadzono godzinę policyjną. Nastolatkowie urządzają Halloween’ową imprezę przy zgaszonym świetle. Scott stara się zdobyć zaufanie Kiry. Stiles dokonuje zakasującego odkrycia. Silverfinger Przyjaciele Scotta zobowiązują się chronić go przed coraz bardziej niebezpiecznym wrogiem. Chris, Allison i Isaac szukają odpowiedzi u starego przeciwnika z japońskiej Yakuzy. Zdezorientowany Stiles uzyskuje pomoc od Mellisy. Riddled Stiles znika. Scott i inni wyruszają na poszukiwanie. Allison otrzymuje tajemniczą wiadomość. Lydia próbuje opanować swoje nowe umiejętności. Letharia Vulpira Scott i spółka starają się zapobiec katastrofie. Lydia i Allison szukają pomocy u zakasującego sojusznika. Echo House Scott wraz z przyjaciółmi szuka ważnego artefaktu. Stiles musi podjąć decyzję odnośnie szpitala psychiatrycznego Eichen House. The Fox and the Wolf Zostaje ujawniona ważna wskazówka dotycząca obozu internowań z czasów II Wojny Światowej. Rola jaką odgrywa Kira staje się coraz bardziej istotna, a ona sama odkrywa niezwykłe zdolności. De-Void Scott i Lydia łączą siły, aby pomóc Stiles’owi. W tym samym czasie Szeryf Stilinski staje przed komisją rewidującą. Insatible Gdy życie bliskiej osoby znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie Scott wraz z przyjaciółmi są w stanie zrobić wszystko by ją ocalić. Nie wiedzą jak straszną cenę przyjdzie im zapłacić. The Divine Move Scott i Derek wzywają sojuszników by po raz ostatni stawili czoło zagrożeniu. Galeria |-|Promocyjne 3A= Scott-Teen-Wolf_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg Stiles-Teen-Wolf_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg Allison-Teen-Wolf_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg Lydia-Teen-Wolf_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg Derek-Teen-Wolf_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg 150469_512627522134809_99162016_n_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg NewCast2S3_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg Ethan-and-Aiden-Teen-Wolf_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg deucalion_main.jpg -THIS-MIGHT-HURT-teen-wolf-34243773-500-281.gif |-|Promocyjne 3B= Scott_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg Styles_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg Allison_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg Lydia_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg Isaac_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg Derek_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg CarverTwin1S3_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg CarverTwin2S3_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg Kira_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg Lose-your-mind2.gif Trailer |-|Sezon 6A= Teen Wolf Official Trailer (Season 3) MTV Teen Wolf Season 3 First Promo This Might Hurt Teen Wolf Season 3 - Eyes Promo |-|Sezon 3B= Teen Wolf Official Trailer (Season 3 Part 2) MTV Teen Wolf Season 3B Full Promo! 12-2-13. Kategoria:Sezony Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:A do Z